<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escaping from Hotel Oblivion by skais_mikes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362948">Escaping from Hotel Oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skais_mikes/pseuds/skais_mikes'>skais_mikes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotel Oblivion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Other, POV Diego Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skais_mikes/pseuds/skais_mikes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: all Hargreeves siblings (except Ben) are stuck in Hotel Oblivion separately. In order to escape, they need to face their past. (inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; God, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hotel Oblivion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hotel Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five</p><p>A small vibration from the floor, like an earthquake, wakes Five up. All he can feel is an intense headache. It’s almost like he can’t open his eyes properly. The last thing he remembers is, his wishes coming true. Hurray!! He’s unadopted. As he rubs his eyes, every single thing he’s been through in the last 10 days, passes in front of his eyes. He’s not sure if it’s  been 10 days or more. The small vibration hits again. It’s like the floor is trying to wake him up. He can’t feel his legs properly. It’s very dark and quiet. He looks around to find his sibling in the dark. “Luther!! Allison!! Anybody??” His voice cracks as he yells. He knows he’s tired, he has no strength to fight. Vibration hits again, but not small this time. He feels like the floor is yelling at him, telling him to get the fuck up. As he’s on his feet, he’s trying to find his way in the dark. There is nothing in the room. The room seems huge but feels claustrophobic. As he keeps walking, vibration hits again but this time, it’s even stronger. As vibration hits harder, his weak legs are getting weaker. Suddenly, he sees a light. A green light on the floor. Like a straight line, showing him his way to a big, wooden door. He can't help but to think “what the hell is going on” but he knows he doesn't have a better option. He looks around again to find any clue for his sibling but even a long straight line of light, can’t light the room. Vibration hits again, stronger than before. The room is getting angry, Five can sense it. He walks to the door slowly but surely and enters. </p><p>Klaus</p><p>As he entered the room, he felt peace. The strong vibration he felt in the other room remained but much kinder, like a massage. As he walked, he could see the straight green light which showed him the way, as his footsteps. This time, it wasn’t for leading him the way. It was to show him where he was going. There was something wrong. The room was dark and quiet but he couldn’t hear or see any ghosts. That was new. This has never happened before. Not even when he was high as a kite. “Come on, I haven’t got all day” a young girl’s voice echoed. It was very familiar. “Ughh, can you hurry?” she continued. He followed his future footsteps and he saw the little girl with a cute hat, drinking tea. It wasn’t so hard for Klaus to recognise this girl. It was her, him, it,..god? “You?” he asked as he was shaking. “ Am I dead?”. With an insulting smirk “No”, she said. “You’ve got time. I’m here to help you escape, all of you.” Klaus couldn’t comprehend anything she said. He stuttered. “A-all of us? escape?? Where are we? Where are my siblings?” She stood up as he finished asking questions. She opened her fisted hand and gave him a key. “Are you ready to know who you are?” she asked. As he grabbed the key, he looked at her with an amazing confusion. She followed his footsteps back to the room he came from, she turned back with a warm smile on her face. She took a long breath and said “Welcome to the Hotel Oblivion”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earth Chakra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Earth Chakra deals with survival and is blocked by fear. In order to unlock the green room, they all must face their biggest fears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the first chapter was really short because I wanted a small opening for the actual story, hope you all will enjoy this chapter !! please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luther</p><p>The second little girl left, Luther felt the small vibration once again. This time, it was polite, it was like asking Luther if he was ready. He looked around and saw a small green light, slowly getting bigger and brighter. It was the same green shade as his footprints earlier. As the light went brighter, he wanted to speak, tried to ask the little girl where he was. But nothing came out of his mouth, nothing. This reminded him only one thing, space. “What is this?” he tried to yell<br/>
but again, no sound came out. “Calm down, Luther.” the little girl’s voice echoed. As he heard her voice, he startled. “This is your first challenge, just focus, Luther. Tell me, what are you afraid of the most?” his eyes widen. The empty room wasn’t empty anymore. The beautiful view he had on the moon was back. His little seat where he could watch the earth,- the earth he thought he was protecting- was back. He stood up, and went to his seat and sat down. He could feel tears falling down on his face. He was mesmerized. No matter how much time he spent there, the beauty of this view never lost its charm. “BOOM” little girl whispered to his ears, then she disappeared. He saw the beautiful earth exploding, pieces coming towards him. His eyes widened, but this time, with fear. “NO!” he tried to yell, but again, no sound. He felt like drowning. “Dad !! Allison !! NO!” no sound. He tried to stand up, but he was tied to his chair, unable to move. He was watching the earth and everything on it vanishing. He was alone, all alone. “Loneliness” he said. This time, the sound came out. “Very good, Luther.” The little girl said. “Remember that things like that can happen, you have to face your fear.” He closed his eyes so tight. Tighter than ever, like praying for all of this to end. He took a deep breath, remembering everything and everyone he loved. He exhaled. The heat he felt from the explosion was suddenly gone. He felt like his prayers were answered. He suddenly felt a soft warmth, like he was cuddled. His tears were drying. He slowly opened his eyes. The room was completely different. It wasn’t some blank space anymore, it turned into a beautiful jungle. He could hear the birds quacking, animals walking and river floating. “Congrats, Luther” the little girl said softly. “You’ve opened the first door.” As he turned around, he could see a big blue sparkling door. He looked around to see the little girl but she was gone. He walked to the door, and opened it. </p><p>Vanya</p><p>She never liked blank spaces. She never liked being alone like this. She had no idea what’s going on. Last thing she remembered was coming back from 1963, after she saved the love of her life and Harlan with her family. She still can’t stop thinking about them but she knows she did the right thing. As she stood up, she saw a green sparkle coming from the other side of the room. The sparkle soon turned into a ball of light. She decided to walk to that green ball of light as she was shaking, not knowing what was going on. “Maybe the little girl went there,” she thought. She seemed harmless to Vanya, and she seemed to know a lot. She could help Vanya out from this place. “Close your eyes” a voice echoed. “You’re ready”. “The voice definitely belongs to the little girl,” thought Vanya. “Why? Ready for what?” no one answered. So Vanya decided to do what the voice asked her to do, and closed her eyes. She inhaled sternly. A strong scent danced around her nose. Like a smoke, like burned meat, like death. All the scents around her were enough to make her sick. She coughed to get the smoke out of her system as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were burning. She covered her eyes with her hands and kept rubbing them. When she opened, all she saw was exactly what she smelled. Fire, dead bodies, destroyed houses and places. She screamed as she saw everything around. She couldn’t breath, not because of how polluted the air was, because she knew what happened. “No, NOT AGAIN!” she stammered as she was crying. “WHY?” she yelled. She sat down, pulled her knees like a fetal position and cried out. “What scares you the most, Vanya?” asked the little girl. Her voice came right behind Vanya. Vanya turned instantly. “I did this, haven’t I?” she yelled. The little girl gave her a soft glance. Vanya felt comfort on her glance. “What scares you the most, Vanya?” she asked again. Vanya looked around. “I. Myself. İ'm a bomb.” Vanya cried. Little girl walked up to Vanya, sat right in front of her. “Remember what Ben told you.” Vanya’s eyes glowed as she heard Ben’s name. Where did the little girl know about Ben? What Ben told her? “It doesn’t matter” Vanya spoke to herself. Little girl’s small glowy eyes were still on Vanya. “Accept who you are. You’re special Vanya. You’re not a bomb. You’re not a thread. You have no reason to scare yourself or anyone else.” Vanya smiled. “Close your eyes again” the little girl said. Vanya inhaled, and shut her eyes as tight as she could. “Embrace yourself.” the little girl said but her voice echoed this time. She wasn’t with Vanya now, she could tell. Suddenly, all the strong scent around her went away. Only scent she could feel was her safe place. She felt like she was back in Dallas, in Sissy’s garden. She looked around and she was at a beautiful farm filled with flowers. There was a blue door right in front of her. She could feel the door calling her name. </p><p>Allison</p><p>The first thing she hears is the voice of an old man. He has a harsh and angry voice. “Allison Hargreeves.” he says. Allison refuses to open her eyes. She doesn’t feel safe. The green light and silent brought her here. Well, not total silent, some little girl spoke to her. “We’re here for custody of Claire-” Allison opened her eyes wide the second she heard her daughter’s name. She was there, Claire was there. Looking with big beautiful eyes, smiling at her mother. It didn’t take long for Allison to burst into tears. She tries to run to her daughter but.. she’s stuck. Like some kind of dome captured her. She can’t speak. It’s been ages since she saw Claire. She couldn’t even tell her how much she loved her on the phone. She had Luther to do it. She keeps hitting the dome. Claire looks at her blank, like her mother is not even there. “BABY, MY BABY! MOMMY IS HERE!” Claire clearly doesn’t see her. Then she sees Patrick, he picks Claire up and leaves. “No, LEAVE MY DAUGHTER” Allison cries out in silence. Patrick gets Claire out of the court and the only thing Allison can hear is “Decided!” by angry judge. “Nooo!” Allison gets down on her knees, crying. All she wants to do is to tell her daughter how much she loves her and how sorry she is. She sobs on the small dome, all of a sudden, she’s alone in the court. Then Allison sees a light, big, bright red. Like some kind of fire. It doesn’t take long for her to recognise this scene. It’s Vanya, blowing up the moon. “NOO!” as she yells, everything around her disappears. She’s all alone again. “Tell me” a small child’s voice comes in front of her. “What do you fear the most?” she asks. Allison, her hands on the floor, crying, looks up. She sees that little girl who showed her the way to the green light. “Tell me, Allison.” she says softly. “I don’t wanna lose my daughter. I can’t stand this.” says Allison, without hesitation. “Close your eyes, and remember that your daughter loves you. İt's okay. You can’t live with that fear. You have to cherish every second you have with her.” Allison looks at her with fear and tears in her eyes. “How am I supposed to let go of her?” she asks. “Don’t let her go. Let the fear go, let it out of your system.” Allison keeps sobbing. “That’s the only way Allison.” the little girl says. Allison closes her eyes and thinks about all the times Claire told her mom how much she loves her. All the times they laughed together. She smiles while crying.She breaks the dome. Suddenly, all the redness and hotness has faded. Allison feels a small breeze. She opens her teary eyes. She finds herself a place like a campsite. She’s surrounded by trees and mountains. There is a blue door glowing right in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Diego</p><p>He finds himself holding his breath. A cold sensation covers him. He opens his eyes and realises where he’s at. He’s in the depths of the freezing water. He spent hours in the depths of water when he was a little kid. Reginald never avoided pushing his adopted children. He seemed to believe his adopted son number 2 could hold his breath for so long. He spent so much time in the water, holding his breath, it freaked him out at some point. He’s looking around, trying to find the source of the green light which brought him there. There’s no sign of the little girl or the light. He doesn’t like it. Not one bit. He has to find his family and needs to get out of this water. He swims to the top and he finally sees the surface. He reaches the surface but he can’t get out. It’s like a glass. A really tough one. He keeps punching the glass but nothing seems to work. He doesn’t know how much he can last. Suddenly, he sees blood on the other side of the glass, on the surface. It’s his siblings, crying for help, asking Diego to save them. He sees Klaus. His brother fearing for his life. He keeps punching the glass until his hands are covered with blood. He screams at the glass as soon as he sees his dead siblings. He feels something on his blood covered hand. He looks down and sees the little girl holding his hand, leading him to the depths of water. He doesn’t feel like he can hold his breath any longer. “I can't,” he says to the girl as he’s trying to avoid her. “It’s ok,” she says with a comforting smile. Diego feels peace in her smile and trusts her. Not like he has a better choice. He follows her as she takes him to a capsule. He enters and the water inside the capsule drains. He can finally breathe. He sits on the little capsule, trying to breathe and talk “w-w-what’s this?” he stutters. “I- I couldn’t save the-m” she smiles. “Tell me Diego, what do you fear the most?” Diego looked at the little girl with anger. He just watched his siblings die. And he couldn’t save them. Before he opened his mouth “tell me what you’re thinking right now.” said the girl as if she knew what he was thinking. “I couldn’t save them. I can’t save anyone. I-I couldn’t save JFK. I couldn’t save Eudo-ra. I couldn’t save Elliot. I couldn’t save Mom. I just couldn’t save my siblings. What do I have?” he kept stuttering as he spoke. The girl walked up to him, leaned at his ears “let it go, you can’t save anyone, let it be” she said. Then she suddenly disappeared. The second she disappeared, the capsule started to fill with water. Diego stood up and started to yell “WHAT THE FUCK? HEY? HELP?” he kept yelling. “Think about what I said Diego. Nothing is your fault. You can’t save them and you don’t have to.” she said. The water was already at his chin. He burst into tears. He let himself go into the water. “Let it go Diego” her voice echoed. Diego started to hit the capsule, hard. After a couple of fists, the capsule started to creak. He closed his eyes and pictured the faces of people he has saved before. All those innocent people he saved, families, children. He kicked the capsule and it finally broke. He swam to the surface and broke the glass too. He directly swam to the shore. It was beautiful. There was nothing but green grass. He felt peace he'd never thought he’d feel. There was a blue door right in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to go there.</p><p>Klaus</p><p>Klaus knew when he saw the little girl, weird shit was about to happen. What the fuck was Hotel Oblivion? Why was he there? Why were they trying to escape? Nothing made sense to him. He couldn’t see the little girl anymore. No company again. He was still not used to the fact that Ben was gone. “What would he say?” Klaus asked himself. He tries not to think about him much. Suddenly, a green light appeared alongside with a friendly vibration. Then everything went dark. Pure darkness dominated the room. “Klaus?” he heard someone calling his name. “Klauuus” which was a different voice this time. He turned around and what he saw put him down on his      knees. He was back. Back to the mausoleum. The place which hunted him since he was 9. Voices got higher and meaner. Apart from one.“Baby?” He heard one different voice. One soft, sweet, loving one. Between hundreds of “Klaus” one soft “Baby” was easy to spot. It was Dave. He’d never ever forget Dave’s voice. His soft, beautiful voice. He couldn’t see him but knew he was there. “DAVE!” Klaus yelled. “I’m coming.” He tried to walk but ghosts were tangible. They held Klaus and put him down. He could feel hands. Thousands of hands touching him. They’re angry because they’re dead. “DAVE!” he yelled once. He couldn’t hear him anymore. He couldn’t even hear himself. All he could hear was gunfires, bombs, ghosts calling him and touching him. Suddenly, everything stopped. Ghosts were still there, looking empty at Klaus. He could feel their stares even in the darkness. They were not shouting nor touching him. They were like soldiers right now. Soldier who he was very familiar with. “So old timer, tell me, what scares you the most?” God asked him. Klaus was shaking, “aren’t you supposed to know it?” he asked slily. God shrugged. “I do, that’s why I’m here. I’m trying to help you.” Klaus was quite shocked with what God said. “ I thought you hated me.” he asked. “Silly” god said like she was insulting. “You’ve got things to do. Things bigger than you. You’re a big part of the puzzle that needs to be made. It’s not about my feelings towards you. I’m helping you for the bigger picture.” Klaus was even more confused. What bigger picture? He knew the apocalypse was something big but wasn’t that over? “Why don’t you just- I don’t know, snap your fingers?” he asked God. “Oh, you really aren’t that smart, are you?  I create you, you do the rest. If my creations mess up, you do the cleaning, not me.” God answered with a smile on her face. “Just follow my lead, tell me, what are you afraid of the most?” Klaus decided not to question too much but he felt like he got her point. “Darkness, losing, I don’t know. A lot. I can’t control my power, I’ve never done that.” God seemed so caring, Klaus was shocked. First time they met, God seemed pretty rude to Klaus. “It’s part of who you are Klaus. You have to embrace it. Take your time to control it. Don’t run away from it. Let go of your fears” Klaus was about to burst into tears “you know how much I tried to do it. It’s not happening. I can’t control them. I can’t find people I love.” Klaus sniffed as God sat down right in front of him. “close your eyes, and think about the times you’ve proved yourself that you can control your power. Then let it go.” Klaus looked at God once more then did what she said. Closed his eyes. Thought about Ben punching him. Thought about Hazel and Cha-Cha. Thought about how Ben possessed him. He thought about the missions when he was a kid. “I’m not afraid” he spoke to himself. Before he opened his eyes, he was cold. Cold breeze was playing with his hair. He found himself at the top of a beautiful mountain. He looked around, he was a big blue door calling him. </p><p> </p><p>Five</p><p> </p><p>Five tried to use his powers to move from that dark, big room but he always ended up in the same spot. It was like a maze. He could tell there was nowhere to go, except the green light. As he entered, he found himself in the place he tried to escape for 45 years. He was back, back in the apocalypse. Before panicking, the first thing he did was to ask “why?” why.. He did everything right. Was it the Sparrow Academy that caused the apocalypse? “No No No, not again.” he started to cry. He couldn’t control it. He looked around to find clues while he was sobbing. He found the clue he was scared to find. He found his siblings’ dead bodies. Again. This time, he saw Vanya too. Vanya was there, covered in blood. “Terrible, I know.” a voice appeared. Five looked back and saw that little girl from 10 minutes ago. “WHY? WHAT HAPPENED?” he yelled. Girl seemed so calm, Five was shocked. He thought she’s someone from commission. “I’m not commission” the girl replied. “What? How did you?” she interrupted Five. “Is this your biggest fear Five?” she asked. Five was caressing Vanya’s hair. He sniffed and turned “what else can be?” he answered. She seemed kind. “I know. Let it go Five” she said. Five got cross. “What? Move on. Again?” he yelled at her. “No” she smiled. “Stop living with fear. Let the fear leave your body.” Five rubbed his eyes and drained his tears. “I don’t understand. This isn’t real?” he asked, almost sounded relieved. “No, we’re inside your head, in Hotel Oblivion.” Five looked more confused than ever. He usually understands everything really fast but this time, even he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. “Let go. Close your eyes. Let go.” she said softly. She disappeared right after she finished her sentence. Five looked at his siblings once again. Closed his eyes. Inhaled. “Let go,” he whispered. He found himself on an island, filled with trees and birds. He looked around, there was nothing but a door. A bright blue door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m not happy with what i created so imma just leave there 😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>